The New Enemies (Darth Vader Version)
Back at the Death Star, Tarkin and Vader were being briefed on other enemies and other forces they still have tried to crush under the power of their armies. For what power they possessed, they still excised a lot of fear in the universe, but they still had enemies that would undermine their presence. Enemies who somehow managed to elude them. "Our scout ships have discovered the remains of a base on Dantooine, but they confirm that it has been deserted for quite some time." A scout reported to them and excused himself. Tarkin pounded his fist to the table in anger. That false data had been given from the princess they held as a traitor and spy to the Empire. "She lied. She lied to us!" He declared with clear anger to his voice. "I told you she would never consciously betray the rebellion." Vader reminded him. "Terminate her! Immediately!" He had had enough of that princess in his hold. He had drained as much from her as possible. Vader turned from him to carry out that order to pass from the room with the presence of a demonic shadow brought to life. He departed Tarkin and glided through the hallway toward the turbo lift to carry out the termination of another deterrent to the Empire. The lift appeared and he stepped into it, standing upon it for a mere minute as it carried him from one level to the next. When it stopped, he stepped forward and looked around. This was not the detention area as he had planned. He seemed much deeper into the bowels of the station. It much darker than he was prepared for, a mechanized hell of endless cables, ruined technology hanging loose and near silence except for humming in the fabric of the walls. The only thing that could be heard was the wheezing gasp of his own lift support system. His helmet turned left and right upon this ruined chamber. Lining the wall were a series of corpses held in computerized stasis, each of them blue of skin and cybernetically attached to computerized parts that replaced heads, eyes, arms and limbs. This had not been his planned destination. He had been spirited here by forces that dwarfed his own. He looked right and left upon this mechanized hell looking for answers. Hs hand reached to his light saber. There was movement behind him. "You are human." The Borg drone reacted. "You will be assimilated." "And you are just another enemy to the Empire to be eliminated." Vader ignited his light saber and severed the drone from his head. With that attack, the drones in stasis sparked with life. He reacted to their attention with his first instinct to attack and fight them. Two drones came toward him and he severed another of them from his arm and head, but the third generated a force field to his light saber. Vader struck against it over and over, and when it fired upon him, his used his saber to deflect the blasts. Where he had to turn to defend himself from this strange new foe, he realized he had other powers that they would not have power against. Calling upon the Force, he glided the debris around him to strike upon his enemies. The Borg Hive started reacting in confusion. They sensed an intruder of one, but then where were these other attacks coming from? If they were attacked by other objects, just what was throwing these objects? Vader severed a metal support with his light saber and leapt to another platform as the damage he caused dropped several Borg crashing through their own craft. When Vader turned round expecting more attacks, another drone transported right next to him and he reacted seconds before being taken against it. His saber could not break through those shields of theirs, but he could keep them permanently confused and firing at the wring areas by telekinetically tossing objects and debris upon them. There was a lot to choose from. Their ship was littered with everything from discarded parts to abandoned limbs. While he could not break through their shields, he could damage much more to keep them busy. "Interesting…" He noticed more drones in stasis coming to life and searching for more unseen intruders and coming toward him. A wave of his hand and he could ruin their guidance systems, causing their cybernetic implants to pop loose or just short circuit. The Borg had yet to experience an enemy who could tap into the life force of all living things for feats resembling magic. The Dark Lord of the Sith laughed at their lack of ability to comprehend the Force and turned round to face more attackers, but in that flash, whatever had transported him here had moved him again. He now found himself in a great hall lit by ceremonial fires. A band of large figures in bulky heavy warrior armor turned toward him. They were larger than human and darker of skin with heavy crested foreheads. "Intruder!" A Klingon chieftain called his men in his native language. "Slay the invader." Vader now had to change his tactic, returning to use his saber as a weapon than a distraction. He attacked first, severing one of their weapons in two and detaching two Klingons from their weapons by cutting through their arms. What these warriors lacked in stragedy, they made up for in strength and numbers. The dark imperial commander found himself hopelessly outnumbered by their forces, but he was very quickly dwindling their ranks. His skills were nearly to par with their martial arts, his efficiency with a sword far and above their skills in combat. He severed one of them from his weapon at the wrist, another at the shoulder. They did not believe in turning coward, they were going to fight to the last figure down. Vader forced the last Klingon to his feet and was hit by a cowardly attack. Someone fired on him from behind with a phaser weapon. His armor just barely protected him. He rejected it and turned round once more; his surroundings having changed again. He was now in the middle of an arena supported by Romulans. "Stranger…" A Romulan lieutenant stared him down with a phaser in his hand aimed at him. "You invade Romulan space, and you die in it." He was joined by a retinue of lieutenants and adjutants. "Don't be making promises you cannot keep." Vader deflected the next blast with his saber. A burst of light from their weapons, and Vader charged head first into these foreign new foes. He deflected their weapons with little effort, and quickly realized they were not above cheating. He dodged their weapon fire and psychokinetically removed them of their weapons. One Romulan after another found his phaser being tossed from their hands. They looked up to see their commander dismembered from his right arm. They looked upon each other, their commander bleeding to death at their feet, and fled from the arena to save their own lives. His breath pounding through his helmet, Vader turned to reach down to the Romulan commander.